


Polar

by saturdays



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturdays/pseuds/saturdays
Summary: hi im so sorry for the late upload :^(proofread by: cj 2018





	Polar

**Author's Note:**

> hi im so sorry for the late upload :^(
> 
> proofread by: cj 2018

**_Her_** smile was so wide, it could probably rip her face off, but she couldn’t care less. She felt like her body is a feather floating in the air—no, she felt like she’s on cloud nine.

  
“Congrats Anya, I really liked your performance for this sem. Keep it up!” Her professor’s voice kept playing in her head, and she really tried to keep her cool but she couldn’t.

  
An excited giggle soon came out of her mouth. She still couldn’t believe it was officially Christmas break. All the hard work she had put up and the hard times she had gone through were all worth it after all. But as if time was getting back at her, she felt her knees turn like jelly. The excited rush got out of her system. And unable to stand a little bit longer, she decided to take a sit on the bench.

  
She roamed her eyes and quietly took in her surroundings. Her eyes noticed the pink flowers blooming, the sky above looming, and the sun that was glaring above. It really felt like the perfect day for her. For once, the universe was kind enough to her. And for once, she had the urge to take footage of her surroundings.

  
The camera lense of her phone did no justice to the view before her eyes though. It was so vivid green and lovely. But what caught her attention more was a boy. Judging by the air surrounding him and his slouched stance, she instantly picked up he was having a bad day. Her eyes then unconsciously examined the scope of the boy’s face. He had the cutest little pair of ears, eyes that held a swirling pool of coffee, soft brown hair and small hands.

  
Noticing she has been staring for a long time, she forced herself to snap out of it. The boy had really pretty eyes. Pretty but sad. Soon, students began to leave to catch their classes. Not wanting to intrude, her feet dragged her out of the vicinity. She was surprised though, when she felt someone tugged on her bag.

  
It was the boy and his lips started moving, “Explain why you were staring at me while also taking a picture of me.”

  
The sad eyes then turned into intense ones. They were scary, she thought to herself.

  
“I’m sorry that I was staring!” She turned pink as if she was a fish caught in a net, and was unable to breathe.

  
“Please don’t make a scene, I didn’t intentionally take a picture of you! The weather was so nice and everything was so green and the flowers were so vibrant pink. It just so happens that you were there....” She was aware that she was rambling, and kind of admitting that she was indeed staring at him. 

  
He nodded his head several times, his way of letting her continue. 

  
Unsure of what to say, she nodded back. 

  
He realized she was done explaining. He took a deep breath, and did the most suprising thing Anya ever encounterd on that day. He cracked a smile. 

  
Anya was shocked to see a small dimple on his left cheek.

  
His smile grew to a laugh, then a snicker. “Tch, apology accepted. You must’ve seen your face!”

  
At this point, she had no idea that she could turn redder than a ripe tomato. Embarrassment and slight irritation filled her up. She could not believe the boy got her so worked up on that matter when he just laughed it off so easily.

  
He stopped and took a pregnant pause. 

  
His eyes laid on hers, and she began to take note of how stars seemed to be swirling around in that eyes of his. It was also hard to miss the changed stance and aura of the boy. She felt her irritation slowly vaporize into the air. 

  
The next thing she knew, they were just staring at each other and then, at their surroundings. She considered it wasn’t an awkward pause, but rather a comfortable one.

  
While admiring the newly trimmed grass, the boy spoke, “Thanks stranger.”

  
“For what?” said she.

  
“I’ve had a rough day but then I noticed you so happy. I wondered how people could be like that?” The boy then lifted his eyes to focus on her.

  
She held his gaze while he spoke again, “I realized you were holding your phone as a camera, as if capturing something beautiful, and thought, you must be doing something you love and that’s what making you happy.”

  
She smiled at his words, “Wow, Mr. Poetic.”

  
“My friends call me that, but you can call me Renjun instead.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed it wah


End file.
